Mia
Mia is King's favorite doll created by Summoning Doll Magic and his favorite to use when confronting his aggressors or allies. Although innocent looking, Mia is responsible for ending the lives of many fools that have tried to stand up to King. No one knows what King really looks like except for those in his special covenant "The Rising Order" So for many of his allies and enemies, they believe Mia to be King and follow all of her commands. Personality Mia is happy go lucky gal who is always smiling and laughing, never showing anger. Unfortunately her happiness is a direct reaction to the circumstances she finds herself in. Which mostly have to do with torturing or killing her targets. She seems to always have a cynical smile plastered to her face and eyes that seem so vibrant when she causes pain or makes her targets bleed. She loves toying with human emotion and destroying the very thing people regard as hope. After every of her missions, she never fails to have her clothes and face stained with the blood of her targets or as she constantly refers to them as "Toys". She disregards anyone, but Kings opinions or orders. She sees everyone as simple tools or trash. She has an army of dark guild soldiers at her constant beck and call who she has continuously not only killed fellow members simply because she felt like it,but uses them to carry out her or as everyone else is led to believe King's orders. History Mia was king's first doll ever created and the one he focused quite a large amount of his time towards. Mia has been trained trained by King personality not only in battle tactics, but in every aspect of his own personality causing her to be quite cynical. Her fist mission was to destroy a dark guild completely and should she fail, then she would be disposed of as a failed experiment. Her first mission was a success and she decimated the dark guild who was trying to oppose the rule of King. After this incident she was known as King herself as she began to tell everyone she was. From this point she became known as the ruler of Phoenix Rising and the tyrant that will eventually rule all "King" Magic and Ablilities Immense Intelligence: 'Mia takes after King as much of her intelligence comes from him. To being able to manipulate her targets or random people into doing their bidding. Also, Mia has learned all she could from King about battle tactics ranging from learning the opponents weaknesses from Subtle motions or behavior to learning about the different kinds of magics on how they work and how they could possibly be countered. '''Fighting Prowess: '''Mia is not incredibly strong to the point she could break walls and other objects with her bare fists ,but she is strong enough to be able to hold her own against wizards with monstrous strength without being flown back or easily overpowered. She is skilled enough to cut cleanly through almost anything in her way including magical attacks with her katana. Her speed is one of her more outstanding qualities as she is able to move about and appear and reappear in different places, usually before her opponents have any idea of what is going on. Even more impressive is that she is conscious enough of the surroundings that almost nothing takes her by surprise and is able to use the environment to her benefit. 110px'Erementaru '''(エレメンタル) Is a special katana created that has multiple lacrimas embedded inside the blade. Each lacrima is infused with a different type of elemental magic. This blade can only use one or two types of elements at a time. The Way Mia is able to switch between it's magics is by a simple star shaped knob located with the hilt of the blade that she simply turns and causes gears inside the blade to shift and cause the lacrimas inside the blade to switch locations and placing the one that will be used at the top near the tip of the blade. Should she wish to use two elements then she simply has to turn the smaller star shaped nob located beneath the bigger one. * '''Volt Dash: '''This spell works by first causing the lightning from the blade to traverse the whole body of Mia engulfing her in a blue-ish like lightning aura. She then proceeds to take a low tance and point her blade towards her target. In a blink of an eye she.charges towards her foe,but in a zig zag motion. It looks like a giant lightning bolt moving through the air. Anything that it touches will get severely electrocuted. Even to the point of being able to stop a person's heart beat if they don't have proper defenses. * '''Lightning Blitz: This spell works by engulfing her blade with large amounts of its lighting and then proceeding to raise the blade up above her head. Four Magic circles form around the blade putting the blade in the center of each magic circle. Numerous bolts of lighting begin to shoot out from the blade in all directions. Each bolt capable of shattering anything in the vicinity. This spell can last quite a long time and can even work as a shield capable of blocking strong magical or physical attacks. The bolts can cause major damage and even burn a person to a crisp should they not have any defenses. Mia can also cause these bolts of lighting to be non lethal, but instead have them target a persons nervous system in such a way it will leave them immobile for quite a while. This being one of her preferred ways of attacking as it allows her to torture her targets without the chance to let them escape. * Shock: This is a point blank range attack. Mia engulfs her blade with small amounts of lighting. When she gets within striking distance of her target, she swiftly slides her blade along her intended target. This neither cuts or harms the target at the moment, but instead leaves a small blue-ish like marking on the target. It is in fact a timed spell. Mia being able to choose the amount of time the spell takes to activate. Once the Spell activates it releases an immense shock that will most of the time render the target incapacitated, knocking them out from extreme shock. Another ability of this spell is Mia being able to cause the spell to activate the moment she wishes by pointing her blade at the intended target with the marking and then saying "Shock". * Freezing Touch: This spell works by creating a small magic circle that appears under the hilt of the blade. It constantly absorbs the moisture in the air and cools it down to the point it becomes ice. as can be seen by the blade itself being frozen. Any surface the blade touches begins to instantly freeze. Once ice begins to form, Mia can use the blade to change the shape of the ice to either increase it in size or into something else all together. Being extremely useful for attacking and creating shields. For example she can have her blade touch the ground. Once the ice begins to form she can simply swipe her sword upward and the ice will form a giant spiky pillar that shoots straight up or diagonally depending on the swords trajectory. This of course means she can use any surface that the blade touches to create ice and then expand that ice into her attacks. This spell is probably one of her most devastating ones as it has so many varieties of ways to actually create attacks and defenses. * '''Rolling Cascade: '''This spell works by swinging her sword from one side to the other in an arch motion. usually done from back to front. What this spell does is create a large stream of water to shoot out from the initial location of the blade and follow the trajectory of the blade at the same time Mia swings her sword which is usually in form of an arch. This allows for a large stream of water to slam downward or sideways depending on her swing. The force is so strong it will shatter the ground on impact. * '''Water Sickle: '''Mia shoots curved like projectiles at her target that have incredible cutting power, being able to cut even steel. Mia can also change these projectiles to be blunt as well by decreasing the speed of her swing. Although blunt they are still quite strong as they can shatter walls and dent steel. ** '''Electro Binds: '''This spell requires the combination of Water and Lightning Magic. What this spell does is capture the intended target by binding them with water and then preceding to shock them with strong electricity. This is done by creating a small water orb with electricity trapped inside. Mia swings her blade in the direction she wants the orb to go releasing it at an incredible speed. Once it hits the target, instead of bursting. The Orb expands and wraps itself around the target binding them while shocking them with the released electricity from the orb. * '''Water Grave: '''This spell starts by engulfing the blade in water. Once Mia has enough, she then throws the blade near her intended target or targets. Once the blade lands on a surface near her desired targets, The blade shoots out numerous water spikes in every direction. The spikes stay connected to the blade, but cover quite a large area. These water spikes could easily pierce through any unsuspecting target that doesn't have the proper way to shield themselves. * '''Ice Tomb: '''This spell works best when facing off against a group. Mia creates an orb of water near the group that shoots out water tendrils towards all her foes. Once the water tendrils reach the target, they stick to them and then begin to retract back into the orb, pulling the target along,thus causing her foes to crash into each other. Once the first step is done and all targets crash into each other, then the orb proceeds to burst and cover everyone in a water mist. This water mist then begins to turn into ice and begin to freeze everyone that got hit by the mist.